sebastianxgabriel
by rose-of-blood-forever
Summary: not really part of a story, it just wouldn't let me post it.please don't hate... anyways, sebastian hates biology, doesn't get cows and loves gabriel. yaoi! two different one-shots. Sebastian x Gabriel, Danny x Camren. again yaoi, no like, no read.
1. Gabriel and Sebastian

Summer vacation was almost near and Sebastian was in the library reading some dumb shit about biology. The library was always the place you'd see him at after school.

_Moo._

Wait, _moo?_ Where did that come from? He stood up, red-brown hair swaying from his face. His bangs were merely two inches or so from his eyes and they were brushed to the side of his face. The students weren't required to wear uniform so he wore a black jacket, baggy jeans and black convers.

He walked towards book aisles where he had herd the _moo _from. There were a couple of girls there that had only gone there to look at him. Honestly he didn't give a fuck. As long as they didn't jump on him like the annoying preppy girls that did when he walked home. Anyways, back to the moo.

Sebastian stopped in place when he noticed a book on the ground with a cow on it. He stared at it for a moment, not quite sure what was going on. _What the fuck? _He thought. He picked it up and began examining it. Then he felt a prickle on the back of his neck as he sensed another being.

"Why are you looking at my book?" said a voice from behind Sebastian.

Sebastian turned quickly, accidently swinging and hit the being in the head. "Ah! Son of a cow!" said the exact same voice, only a bit higher than before. Sebastian then realized who the being was. It was none other than his best childhood Gabriel.

From behind Gabriel called out another familiar voice, Camren. "I got to go Gabe, oh hey seb! Anyways I'm just gunna check these out and leave." He waved good bye to them and then left. Gabe was wearing his usual pattern of his grey jacket with a cross on it, slim jeans and black and blue Jordans. His brown hair was just a bit over his cheek, with bangs sliding toward his right cheek. "Hey seb!" Gabe said rubbing his head from the almost concussion he had receive just a few moments ago from Sebastian.

"Ah, shit. Are you ok?" seb asked as he tilted Gabriel's head and began rubbing his new bump. "Noooooo! Don't rub it!" Gabe said flailing his arms all around. "It'll get infected!" Sebastian stopped. "How is it gunna get infected?" Seb said still rubbing the bump. "Cuz your hands are dirty!" Gabe yelled.

"It's not even a cut! Plus, how do you know my hands are dirty?" Sebastian replied. "because I saw you in the restroom stall jerking it!" Gabe said, suddenly letting a flock of doves fly from his mouth, regretting all of it and trying to cover his mouth to prevent anything else from spewing out.

"Oh…..so you were spying on me?" seb said walking closer towards Gabriel. "No I-I was in the next stall and I happened to hear strange noises in your in your stall so I looked to check on what you were doing and one thing led to another." Gabe said while shifting side to side.

Sebastian stared at Gabe for a moment. He then grabbed Gabe's wrist and led him out the library, ignoring Gabe's protests of having to check out the cow books. Sebastian led him all the way behind the French library, where there was a lot of privacy. Sebastian then pushed Gabe toward the wall, crushing him with his weight against him. "You know ever since we came to high school, you stopped letting me hug you like we used to." Sebastian said leaning in. Gabe tried to look away but was caught in a hot searing kiss. Gabe struggled against Sebastian. Seb was getting a bit annoyed by this and so he pinned Gabriel's hands above his head roughly, which caused him to gasp. Sebastian took this moment of surprise a pass to enter his tongue into Gabe's mouth. Seductively, Sebastian placed a hand inside Gabe's underwear and worked his way toward Gabe's special area. Suddenly feeling Sebastian's hand rubbing his spot, Gabe began moaning of the pleasure and couldn't do anything to stop Sebastian.

Gabe felt a hot warm pressure built somewhere inside him that felt oh so good. "Ah…." Gabe panted into Sebastian's mouth. Seb enjoyed the sounds and squirming Gabriel did because of the pleasure his hand made. Gabe's breathing became short gasps as he felt the pressure beginning to be too much to handle. With one final gasp the pressure broke, filling Gabe with pleasure all around his body.

Sebastian pulled away and looked at his hand. It was filled with white fluid. He looked at Gabe's lust filled face and liked his hand. Gabriel's already red face flushed even more, shuddering at the sensations this scene was making. Sebastian smirked at the shuddering boy in front of him. Sebastian turned Gabe's body around so that he was facing the wall. One arm still holding Gabe's arms, he let his free hand slide down Gabe's body and pull down Gabe's pants and boxers. He let one finger slide against Gabe's hole.

"Ah…No…" Gabe called out. "Oh, no. were way too far to stop now." Sebastian said as his finger slid in. "Ah!"Gabriel yelled. Seb thrusted his fingers, letting Gabe adjust. "No!...pull out….!" Gabe said between pants. Sebastian ignored his pleas and thrusted his finger in faster. "AH! AH!" Gabe moaned. "NO…!" "If you really wanted me to stop", Sebastian said, "You wouldn't be moaning so beautifully." He finished the last part next to Gabriel's ear. The feeling of Sebastian's warm breath was enough to make Gabe shudder and spurt out again.

Looking at Gabe's lust filled face mad Sebastian hard and unable to control his urges. Sebastian slid down his pants and boxers just enough for his dick to pop out. He covered Gabriel's mouth and said "relax a bit." Gabriel's eyes widened when he realized what Sebastian had meant. And before Gabe could protest, Sebastian thrusted his cock into Gabe's booty-hole.

"AH!"Gabe yelled into Sebastian's hand, tears welling up in his eyes. "I told you to relax!" Sebastian panted. Gabe did as he was told. He saw no point in struggling. He did his best to relax. Sebastian noticed Gabe's tight grip on him relax a bit. "Perfect, just like that." Sebastian said and began thrusting again. The pain Gabe felt began to disappear and was now becoming something good and hot. Gabe had to hold onto the wall to keep himself from falling. He then felt Sebastian's hand that was holding his arms slide down to his chest and gently massaged his nipple. The other hand went to Gabe's thing.

Gabe couldn't keep silent. He began moaning at every thrust Sebastian pushed into him. The feeling Sebastian's body did to him was too much for him to handle." "Scream my name, Gabriel, scream it!" Sebastian panted as he bit Gabe's ear. And that did it. Gabe screamed Sebastian's name as he reached his orgasm. Sebastian thrusted a few more times and finally orgasm as well. He stayed still for a moment, panting, and then pulled himself out of Gabriel. They both slid down the wall, using it to keep them on their knees. Sebastian brought Gabe closer and kissed his neck.

"You know, I was thinking of you while I pleasured myself in the bathroom stall." Seb whispered. Sebastian could see Gabriel's ears turning red. "I've really wanted to do this to you for a long time. I knew you were the one I would be with the moment I saw you. Even though you were short and weird." He said chuckling.

"What!" Gabe said turning his face. Sebastian then locked his lips with Gabe's, making it a sweet warm kiss. This time Gabe didn't protest, he just went with it, enjoying the feeling of the person who had and always will be with him.

ZE END.


	2. Camren and Danny

The whole fact that Gabriel and Sebastian were gay was up and now out of the way. Now all that was left was for Camren to admit that he was gay too. In reality he admired the fact that Sebastian was brave enough to tell Gabriel that he loved him. Even though Sebastian basically raped Gabriel afterwards. Actually Camren already had a lover. His name is Danny. Camren and Danny were introduced by Gabriel and after that they grew close.

It was lunch time right now and Camren and Danny were hanging out in the library with Sebastian and Gabriel. Camren was sitting next to Gabe, all the while watching him draw a cow. Since Camren was in a cow phase right now the only logical thing to draw foe him was in fact a cow. So basically Camren was mesmerized by it.

"Done!" Gabe yelled out and shoving the paper in Camren's face. "It's beautiful!" Camren yelled. Sebastian stood up at that moment. He grabbed Gabriel and said "we're gunna ditch school. See ya later." And with that Gabe stood up. While wrapping an arm around Sebastian's (Sebastian's posture being laid back and lazy) and waved good bye to Camren and Danny. Once they left Danny sighed.

"I'm bored, let's ditch too." Danny stated as a matter of factly.

"ok." Camren said while getting up and following the other out the door.

They walked out to the student parking lot and walked to Danny's car. Danny unlocked it ant both him and Camren got in. Camren waited patiently while Danny sat there silently.

Then all of a sudden Danny stated "I'm horny."

Camren sat their processing the words slowly. What the fuck? What was he supposed to do? "Uh, okay…I'm just going to let you tend to that…"Camren said trying to open the door, which was regrettably, locked. "I don't why you're leaving, you're the one who's going to help me with this 'problem'" Danny said leaning in towards Camren.

"How am I supp-" Camren's words were silenced and replaced with a yelp as Danny pulled them both to the back.

Now Camren was lying in the back seat with Danny over on top of him. Blushing fiercely, Camren said "what? Why are we in the back seat?" Danny bent down and kissed Camren's forehead, then his cheek and then kissed Camren's lips sweetly. Danny's hand skimmed down and under Camren's shirt as he deepened the kiss. Danny's hand then grazed his skin and pinched one of Camren's now getting perk nipples.

Camren moaned as he turned away from the kiss and bit his finger lightly. Danny smiled and began kissing Camren's neck and down to his nipple. He lightly rubbed it with his tongue before starting to suck it. Camren was now panting with all the sensations Danny's playing with his body caused.

"Ah!" Camren moaned.

Danny swiped off Camren's pants and boxers, a little impatient since it had been days since they had last had sex. Danny began groping Camren's dick and sliding his tongue over the tip.

"Nnghh!" Camren moaned as Danny's hand began sliding up and down faster and faster while his tongue played with Camren's tip. Camren got louder and louder as the speed increased. Every timed Camren moaned, Danny slid just a tad bit faster. But then, unfortunately, Danny made the mistake of looking at Camren's face. It was red and Camren's eyes were filled with lust. It made Danny turn as hard as a rock. Just with that simple expression Camren had made, Danny almost cummed.

"Oh, fuck it!" Danny yelled, pulled down his pants and pulled out his "cucumber and lemons".

"What? So fast?" Camren yelped in surprise.

"Ah!" Camren moaned as Danny pushed into him. Danny thrusted fast and hard as he felt Camren's tight and warmness. The car would creak every now and then due to Danny's hard, rapid, and harsh thrusting. But Camren wasn't complaining. He felt oh so good with Danny's violence. Camren was now reaching his point to where he was barely able to hold in the pressure he felt inside.

"Ah…d-Danny….I-I c-….can't….anymore…ah!" Camren moaned as Danny thrusted harder. Danny groaned as he herd Camren's moans and was having a very _**difficult **_time holding on to his pressure. And finally with one of his most violent shoves, Danny made both him and Camren orgasm together for the first time. And it was the longest they had ever had.

And then suddenly Danny's phone rang. Still panting, Danny answered the phone. Never did he expect to hear the voice that came with it.

"_**Hey, dumbass? Why the fuck are you to fucking in the school parking lot?**_"

Danny sweat dropped.

"Sebastian…" Danny replied.

"_**Dude, we're in the car next to yours.**_" Sebastian said. Then there was rustling. "_**Hun, let me see the phone!**_" Gabriel's voice said in the background. "_**Babe, not now, I'm talking with him first.**_" Sebastian told Gabriel. "_**Seb~!**_" Gabe replied. "_**Baby plea-mmm~!**_" Danny looked at the phone. Did seb just moan?_ 'Nice one, Gabe'_ Danny thought.

"_**Danny!**_" Gabe's voice said through the phone, "_**you and Camren finally did it at school! Good for you! Now, when are you two going to be open about your relation-Ah~!**_" Gabe all of a sudden started moaning as seb took the phone back.

"_**We gotta go. I need to teach someone here a lesson.**_" Then Sebastian hung up.

Danny looked at the phone than through it on the passenger seat.

"Ready for round two?" Danny asked Camren in a husky voice.

"What?" Camren didn't get to continue due to the fact that Danny's lips were on his.


End file.
